Operating printing systems, such as industrial or large-format printing systems, in a substantially autonomously and unattended manner helps increase productivity and reduce costs for printing system operators.
To enable substantially unattended operation prints produced by such printing systems have to be stored in a satisfactory manner until collection by a printing system operator.